1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a miniaturized electronic component device, and more particularly it pertains to a miniaturized transformer usable with a switching circuit for power supply device or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to have a better understanding of the present invention, description will first be made of a conventional transformer of this type with reference to FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings.
The conventional transformer shown in FIG. 1 comprises a coil 1 wound on a bobbin whose upper and lower flanges are indicated at 2 and 3 respectively; a core 4 which is fitted with the bobbin to establish a magnetic circuit; and a base plate 5 of an insulating material supporting the bobbin thereon. A plurality of terminal pins 6 are planted in the underface of the base plate 5, and a plurality of vertically extending grooves 7 are formed in a side surface of the base plate 5. Lead wires 8 of the coil 1, which are downwardly led out of the lower flange 3 and then extended through the grooves 7 of the base plate 5, are connected to the base portions of the terminal pins 6.
However, the foregoing conventional transformer has, among others, the following disadvantage: Difficulties are experienced in an attempt to reduce the height of the transformer due to the fact that the lead wires 8 of the coil 1 are led out of the flange 3 of the bobbin toward the base plate 5 and thence made to extend through the grooves 7 formed in the side surface of the base plate 5 so as to be connected to the terminal pins 6, i.e., the lead wires 8 are made to extend downwardly from the coil 1 so that the vertical length of the portion below the coil 1 is increased. Obviously, such electronic component of an increased height is not desired from the standpoint of meeting the currently prevailing demand for miniaturization of electronic components.